Un íncubo
by Alejito480
Summary: William Dumbar es un chico nuevo en Kadic, pero no uno cualquiera; se trata de un íncubo que buscará víctimas para su disfrute personal y, ¿Por qué no?, quizás para engendrar más como él con ellas.
1. Un íncubo

**Un íncubo**

**(AU)**

"—Mira, ahí está el chico nuevo—"Decían las voces de toda Kadic al ver llegar a William en su primer día.

El chico había llegado a la academia casi a mitad de curso y su actitud a veces brabucona no ayudaba, pero podía soportarlo. Llegó a clase rápidamente y tomó asiento en el primero libre que vio, un rato después se sentó una chica alta y pelinegra a su lado, sus instintos despertaron al verla. No era precisamente un chico normal.

—¿Eres el nuevo? —Preguntó la chica con curiosidad. William asintió—Me llamo Yumi—

—Soy William—Se estrecharon la mano. Se miraron a los ojos, William sonrió—

—¿Por qué en este punto del curso? —

—Me echaron de mi antiguo instituto por hacer movidas—Respondió con serenidad, podía ver en la puerta un chico que al pasar le miró con rivalidad, aunque lo terminó por ignorar—

—Bonita pulsera—Le dijo. Sí, tenía una pulsera metálica en la mano derecha, un recordatorio que venía precisamente del infierno—

La clase comenzó rápidamente y el profesor, que también el tutor, lo presentó a toda la clase que parecía indiferente a él, algo que le parecía el mejor escenario posible. Las clases de la mañana terminaron y salió al patio.

—¿Vienes a la cafetería? —Preguntó la nipona, William se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba—

—Quizás luego—Tomó la mano de Yumi, lo que le provocó un escalofrío—

—Estás frio—William sonrió soltándole la mano. Separaron sus caminos. El muchacho se perdió entre algunos solitarios pasillos de la academia para pensar la situación, pues su naturaleza lo ameritaba—

—Necesito alimentarme… de esa chica—Se dijo a si mismo. Él era un íncubo, un demonio legendario que se alimenta de la energía que succiona de mujeres durmientes al tener sexo con ellas. Necesitaba cambiar de lugar cada poco tiempo por los estragos que podía causar al hacerlo, pero Kadic parecía un buen lugar para comenzar algo grande—

Volvió a donde estaba, entrando a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer y pasó por el lado de la mesa donde estaba Yumi encontrándose con una chica de pelo rosa que le resultaba muy llamativa, era bonita y… joven.

—William, te presento a mis amigos—Soltó Yumi nada más verlo, presentándose a cada uno, centrándose en Aelita, aunque sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Las clases terminaron a eso de mitad de la tarde y por fin pudo marchar a su habitación nueva, ya se había instalado el día anterior. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía con picardía. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa del ordenador y comenzó a hacer sus deberes. Terminó y no le quedó más remedio que salir de su habitación, apenas estaba oscureciendo y quedaba bastante rato a que las chicas se fueran a dormir. Nada más salir por la puerta del edificio de las habitaciones se encontró con una pareja volviendo, eran Jeremy y Aelita, quienes se pararon a saludarlo.

—¿Qué tal hasta ahora? —Preguntó Aelita animada—

—Nada mal, apenas es el primer día—Respondió—¿Y vosotros? —

—Bien, no nos quejamos todavía—Respondió Aelita—¿Dónde vas ahora? —

—Iba a recorrer la academia un rato—Respondió. Tras eso se despidió de la pareja y siguió su rumbo. A mitad de trayecto se encontró con otra persona que lo saludó de forma insistente—

—¿Eres William? —Preguntó una voz femenina, al girarse pudo ver quien era—Soy Sissi, la hija del director—

—Si, el mismo—Respondió—_Otra más_—Pensó—

—Eres bastante guapo—Le dijo—Háblame un poco sobre ti—Se sentaron en un banco en medio del patio. William le contó una historia inventada de donde venía, que se resume básicamente en él viniendo del extranjero al ser expulsado del instituto, pues la verdad era ligeramente diferente, lo habían expulsado porque tenían sospechas que él había abusado y asesinado a una de sus compañeras, pero no tenían muchas pruebas y cuando quisieron culparlo desapareció—Nos vemos después—Se despidió Sissi luego de un rato, dejando a William vagando por la academia hasta que, cuando se decidió ir a la cafetería porque era hora de cenar, dos chicas unos años menores que él se le acercaron, una llevaba una cámara de video en sus manos—

—¿Eres el nuevo? —le preguntaron por enésima vez en un día—Soy Milly, ella es Tamiya—

—Si, ¿Queréis grabarme o algo? —Preguntó de primeras—

—Un reportaje para el periódico del colegio respondió Tamiya—Lo asediaron con bastantes preguntas sobre de donde venía y por qué sobre esa época del curso, preguntas que ya había contestado tantas veces en un solo día que las respuestas ya eran bastante genéricas. Al terminar la entrevista las vio marchar mientras sonreía y se grababa sus caras para disfrute personal, si no se cuidaba cualquier podrían tacharlo de pervertido y eso terminaría por exponerlo demasiado.

Entró a la cafetería justo a tiempo para cenar algo rápido en solitario. Cuando volvía a su habitación decidió subir hasta el piso de las chicas para saber si tenía alguna de sus víctimas cerca. Por desgracia cuando subió solo vio a una chica entrar a su habitación, la pelirrosa, pero en ese momento apareció Jim.

—Dumbar, no sé que haces aquí, pero no es hora—Le amonestó en voz baja—

—Lo siento, no lo sabía—Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación, relamiéndose los labios, tenía en mente a su primera víctima, aunque no iba a atacarla todavía, Jim lo había visto y posiblemente estuviera vigilando por el resto de la noche si aparecía por ese pasillo. Decidió descansar esa misma noche.

En la mañana despertó y se fue a duchar, agua caliente para su cuerpo, frio de naturaleza, era una buena manera de comenzar el día. Cuando llegó a la cafetería para desayunar se encontró con Yumi sentada con sus amigos, la saludó y se sentó en una solitaria mesa. Llegó la hora de ir a clase.

—¿Qué tal te llevas con los chicos? —Preguntó Yumi al sentarse a su lado—

—Aún no me he hecho amigo de alguno—Respondió rápidamente. No le molestaba hablar con ellos, pero por su naturaleza demoníaca debía mantenerse al margen—

—No creo que te puedas llevar mal con ellos —Las clases fueron sencillas—

Para suerte de William un profesor les había dejado un trabajo grupal para hacer como deber en casa y su compañera era Yumi, lo que mejoraba enormemente las cosas para saber donde vivía ella sin necesidad de preguntar como un interesado.

—¿Hacemos el trabajo hoy? —Preguntó Yumi—Aunque tengamos una semana es mejor dejarlo listo cuanto antes—

—Me parece buena idea—

Marcharon a casa de Yumi, pudiendo notar por el camino como Ulrich los veía a la distancia salir de la academia. Entraron y saludó a los presentes, poco después marcharon a la habitación de la nipona y se encerraron ahí.

—Bonita habitación—

—Estilo japonés—

Comenzaron a hacer sus deberes sin mayor preocupación mientras hablaban entre ambos.

Casi a la hora límite, William marchó a Kadic y llegó justo a tiempo para cenar.

Esa misma noche, quizás algo tarde ya para la ocasión, el muchacho salió muy sigilosamente de su habitación y fue directo al pasillo de las chicas, viendo como estaba Jim dormido como un ser totalmente imperturbable, así que con el mayor silencio posible lo rodeó y entró a la habitación de la pelirrosa, pues recordaba bastante bien cual era; Para su buena fortuna se la encontró dormida bocabajo ligeramente destapada de la cobija, así que cerró la puerta y la aseguró con cuidado.

—Es todo un sueño—Susurró al odio de Aelita al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus piernas después de quitarle la cobija completamente. La pelirrosa iba a vivir la experiencia como un sueño del que no iba a poder despertarse hasta que William no se marchase de ahí—Dame tu energía—Dijo al tiempo que le alzaba el camisón que usaba como pijama y le quitaba la ropa interior. Tanteó con los dedos para intentar sacar algo de información; su victima era virgen, lo que la hacía un objetivo muy suculento y valioso, sobre todo.

Se desabrochó el pantalón mientras abría ligeramente las piernas a la pelirrosa, quien parecía estar intranquila durmiendo, pero no podía hacer nada por despertar de ese sueño. William, sin quitarse ninguna prenda, liberó su frio miembro de su ropa y lo acercó a Aelita, rozándolo con suavidad para humedecerlo mientras introducía el glande poco a poco, notando como entraba con menos presión con cada ligera estocada. Fue poco a poco mientras con le sostenía las manos desde las muñecas a la pelirrosa. Llegó un momento donde hizo un poco más de presión y soltó un suspiro, logró introducir todo su miembro con una suavidad tal que no le hizo mayor daño a ella, ni siquiera vio que algo de sangre saliera.

Notaba como con cada leve movimiento de su cadera, con su miembro siendo estimulado por el interior del sexo de Aelita, absorbía energía vital de ella. Le liberó las manos y apoyó las suyas en el colchón mientras movía su cadera cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte. Quizás uno de sus objetivos fuera inseminarla, pero no quería correr el riesgo… de momento. Subió su ritmo mientras sentía los golpes de su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se contrajo y soltó un suspiro, un momento después, y ya siendo suficiente a sabiendas de que le podría pasar a Aelita si seguía, retiró su miembro y tras estimularlo un poco se corrió sobre un pañuelo que traía encima. Volvió a vestir a la pelirrosa y rápidamente y con la misma facilidad que entró, volvió a su habitación ya satisfecho, pues había sido una gran víctima. Tenía en mente tener su propio harén secreto, pero quizás era demasiado arriesgado, podía empezar por algunas de ellas; inseminarlas y tener sus hijos de propio. Lo pensaría, pero solo si luego de varias victimas más, lograba contenerse hasta el punto de no matarlas por dejarlas tan débiles luego de absorber toda su energía, pues ese era su alimento principal y la única forma de conseguirlo era mediante el sexo.

A la mañana, cuando entró a la cafetería, escuchó decir a la pelirrosa algo sobre un extraño sueño, añadiendo el hecho que se sentía débil a pesar de haber dormido bastante bien, por lo que no fue sorpresa para el pelinegro.

Luego de clases fue a la habitación de Aelita, y se la encontró recostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó William nada más entrar—Te vi algo mal esta mañana—

—Oh, William—Respondió ligeramente sonrojada—Bien, estaba algo débil, pero ya me siento mucho mejor—

—Me alegro entonces—Realmente fue un alivio. Hubo un momento de silencio—

—¿Viniste a mi habitación anoche? —Preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos—

—No puedo hacer eso—Respondió con serenidad—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

—Oh… nada, es por… algo que soñé—Sabía que no iba a decir más que eso—

—Son solo sueños—Se burló el pelinegro. Se retiró a su habitación donde se encontró con una persona que lo esperaba, Sissi—¿Ocurre algo? —

—Oh nada, solo quería hablar contigo un poco—Respondió. Entraron a la habitación del muchacho—¿Ya tienes amigos? —

—Ninguno de momento—Dijo—¿Y tú? —

—Soy la más popular de Kadic, ¿Qué esperas? —Sabía que solo intentaba hacerse la chula y ligar un poco para tenerlo en cartera. Quizás a la larga le vendría bien si al final la idea del harén le gustaba. A falta de víctimas, ya tenía la próxima en la mira—

Decidió no hacer mucho por ese día.

En la noche no podía dormir, una presencia infernal le hacía sentirse mal, como si el infierno se hubiera puesto en su habitación para recordarle que él era un íncubo que debía cumplir con su objetivo. Sin embargo, y tras una noche de no dormir por la presencia infernal, cuando el astro rey se dejó ver el ser desapareció. Era algo que ya había experimentado antes, pero que, al estar cumpliendo con su objetivo, no le hacían nada. Sin embargo, había una extraña regla que no estaba del todo clara, pues nadie en el infierno había sufrido por ella pese a haber pruebas de que ocurrió; Si un íncubo de enamoraba de una mortal hasta el punto de revelarle su identidad real, perdería su poder y su derecho a estar atado al mundo mortal, volviendo de forma de forma inmediata al infierno, ya sea por su cuenta o llevado a la fuerza por otros demonios. Ya se había enamorado de algunas chicas, pero no les había revelado, ni por asomo, lo que era él. Quizás su personalidad ayudaba muchísimo en ese aspecto. Aunque también había algo que lo eximía de la ley; Si elegía muchas veces a una víctima, o a varias también, ellas se verían atraídas hacia el íncubo de forma activa hasta ceder su cuerpo a cambio de estar con él. Si eso pasaba, la regla anterior quedaba suprimida completamente, y eso era lo que él intentaba, pero no había logrado.

Salió de la habitación e hizo la típica rutina mañanera. Fue a desayunar, por el camino se encontró a una solitaria Aelita quien sonrió al verlo.

—Te veo animada—

—Es que ya me siento bastante mejor—Respondió. Hablo un rato con ella hasta entrar en la cafetería, donde separaron sus caminos—

Esa misma tarde se encontraba en casa de Yumi terminando el trabajo del otro día.

—Creo que eso sería todo—Culminó la nipona revisando lo que ambos habían hecho—

Al caer la noche salió de casa de Yumi… o eso parecía. Se las había arreglado para esconderse y que nadie notara su presencia. Cuando ya estaban todos dormidos salió de su escondite y muy sigilosamente subió las escaleras, pero nada más hacerlo vio a alguien saliendo del baño, el hermano de Yumi, Hiroki, pero iba tan dormido que no notó su presencia. Al ver como entraba en la habitación subió del todo y se logró colar en la habitación de la nipona.

—Es todo un sueño—Dijo tras sentarse sobre las piernas de Yumi, obligándola a estar bocarriba—No sentirás nada—Rápidamente le quitó la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda—Eres linda—Susurró al viento. Se puso a un lado, alzó las piernas de ella y volvió a su posición inicial, liberando su erecto y frio miembro mientras lo posicionaba. Le fue relativamente fácil.

Comenzó a penetrarla con su glande poco a poco aplicando presión sobre el mismo hasta que, al final logró penetrarla del todo y soltó un suspiro. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente hasta sentir como salían suspiros de su víctima al tiempo que le absorbía energía. Logró correrse dentro de la nipona sin arriesgarse demasiado.

Al otro día la nipona no estaba en clase, suponía por qué. Pero había notado algo extraño; había llegado una chica nueva a la clase de los amigos de Yumi. Tenía una apariencia muy angelical… ¿Su nombre?, Laura.

* * *

—**Continuará**—

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Short-fic que pude hacerlo todo en un solo capítulo, pero se que no lo lograré. Solo tendrá 2, como muchos 3 capítulos.**

**Solo eso. Adiós. **

**_Never Surrender_**


	2. Obstáculo Indeseado

**Obstáculo indeseado**

Las clases habían terminado de forma irremediable. William salió rápidamente de camino a su habitación, intentando escaparse de la nueva chica. No le traía buena espina, tenía algo en su presencia que el hacía alejarse.

Terminó de hacer sus deberes a eso de casi la hora de cenar, momento en el que salió de su habitación de camino a la cafetería. Nada más bajar, en un pasillo oscuro y despejado, alguien llamó su atención.

—Bonita noche, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. William se giró de golpe—Soy Laura—

—William—Saludó el pelinegro, a la defensiva—

—Hiciste bien en esconderte—Dijo la chica, observando la luna llena en una oscura noche—Señor íncubo—William se tensó al máximo—

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, alejándose—

—Un ángel, estoy aquí para impedir que le hagas algo a estas chicas—Respondió con un tono de voz más serio—Te lo advierto—

—Lo haré, aunque no me dejes—Contrarió—No te metas en mis asuntos—

—No te dejaré—Se acercó hasta encarar a William—No dejaré que mates a alguien como la última vez—

—Entonces toma asiento—La empujó hacia atrás. Laura se impulsó hacia adelante y agarró el antebrazo derecho de él, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor, alejando a la chica lo suficiente—¡Maldita! —El contacto entre ángeles y demonios era prohibitivo, ya que los demonios podrían llegar a quemarse—

—Te lo advierto—Le apuntó con un dedo a la cara—Si te pillo con una te dejaré en evidencia—Se marchó rápidamente del lugar. William ya estaba cansado. Incluso por la sorpresa se le había ido el hambre, por lo que soltó un pesado suspiro y dio media vuelta.

Volvió a su habitación y se quedó observando el techo durante un largo mientras pensaba en sus opciones; no podía atacar esa noche a nadie, puesto que Laura le tenía un ojo encima. El disgusto era bastante grande. Sabía que si atacaba a Laura tenía muy pocos minutos para acabar el trabajo, ya que, si le quitaba su virginidad, ella perdería su poder paulatinamente hasta morir, pero no lo lograba sería él quien moriría en ese mismo instante, puesto que solo bastaba el contacto de las manos de un ángel en su corazón para matarlo. No iba a descartar esa posibilidad en lo absoluto, pero debía tener cuidado. Las paredes podían escuchar.

El día siguiente llegó. Se duchó y bajó a desayunar intentando no cruzarse con Laura. Se encontró con Yumi, quien saludó.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó la Nipona, él se encogió de hombros—

—Podría ser peor—Respondió—

Entró a clase rápidamente luego de desayunar, tenía varias cosas en mente para hacer por la noche, pero lo primero que debía hacer esa probar el tiempo de reacción de Laura ante un posible asalto por su parte. Atendió a clase todo lo que pudo hasta que terminaron.

Era ya casi media noche cuando el íncubo salió de su habitación en completo silencio, iba descalzo para no hacer ruido. Llegó hasta el pasillo de las chicas viendo a Jim completamente dormido. Desconocía la habitación de Laura, pero sabía cual era la habitación de sus próximas víctimas. Se deslizó por el pasillo rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la hija del director Delmas, Sissi. Cuando se disponía a tocar el pomo para abrir la puerta sintió como otra mano tocaba su antebrazo, al girarse pudo ver unos ojos brillantes que le hicieron moverse.

—imbécil—Susurró Laura—

—¡Vete! —Le respondió William—Necesito la energía de esa chica—

—Ya te dije que no te dejaré, demonio—Intentó ponerle la mano en el pecho, pero William fue más rápido y se alejó—Te mataré—

—¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó, agarrando por el cuello al ángel, empujándola contra una pared, provocando que cayera aturdida al suelo por el golpe. Se había pasado. Dio media vuelta y como alma que lleva el diablo volvió a su habitación justo antes que algunas chicas salieran a investigar que había ocurrido. Ya en el lugar, soltó un grito de desesperación y golpeó una pared—

—**_Debes matarla, William_**—Le decía una presencia infernal en su habitación—

—No quiero que me venga un ejercito encima por hacerle eso—Contrarió el muchacho, sentando en la ventana—Pero definitivamente esa chica se está buscando un buen problema—Si un demonio mataba a un ángel se consideraba un gran logro, por una parte, y una declaración de guerra por la otra. En el caso de los íncubos y súcubos, si asaltaban a un ángel y lo mataban a su manera, se consideraba irónicamente defensa propia. No iba a arriesgarse… todavía—Aún puedo aguantar un par de días más—Había muchos peces en el agua todavía—

Irremediablemente llegó el día. Salió de su habitación e hizo la típica rutina del día, ya era viernes, y el sábado no tendrían clases, así que podría aprovechar para sacar víctimas, pero aún tenía a Laura por en medio.

Cuando se dirigía a clases la vio de reojo, tenía en su blanquecino cuello la marca de sus manos. Sonrió de reojo y entró a clases.

—Te veo nervioso—Asintió Yumi al verlo—

—No es nada—Respondió. Si, lo estaba por culpa de esa entrometida—¿Querrás hacer algo luego de clases? —Podía sacar provecho de Yumi como la otra vez, pero esta vez quería distraerse—

—¡Claro! —Respondió la nipona—Podríamos ir a mi casa y pedir una pizza, ni mis padres ni mi hermano estarán hasta más tarde—

—Me gusta—Respondió—Entonces vamos juntos—

Cuando las clases terminaron marcharon juntos a casa de la nipona. William miraba constantemente que Laura no siguiera sus pasos, aunque parecía que lo estaba haciendo.

Un rato más tarde, se encontraba haciendo deberes en la habitación de Yumi.

—¿Conoces a la chica nueva? —Preguntó Yumi de primeras—

—Anoche la conocí—Mintió—¿La conoces también? —Yumi asintió—

—Mis amigos parece que pasan algo de tiempo con ella—Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que parecía que había anochecido—Pidamos la pizza—Bajaron al primer piso y llamaron, al rato ya la tenían en casa—

Charlaron un rato muy largo, se llevaban muy bien.

William volvía a Kadic a paso largo, sorteaba las calles con agilidad hasta que, justo en la puerta de la academia se encontró con una figura femenina, quien imaginaría…

—Como le hayas hecho algo a esa chica—Sermoneó Laura al verlo—

—¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? —Le preguntó con ira—No, no la toqué, ¿contenta? —

—¿Así que te vas a enamorar de ella? —Preguntó con mezquines—

—¿Y si te enamoras del suelo? —Preguntó el íncubo—Te recuerdo que la misma ley aplica para ti, así que cállate—Por desgracia no mentía, los ángeles estaban sometidos a la misma ley de no revelar su identidad a nadie, solo que su castigo era algo peor que volver hasta donde habían venido—

—¿Y que me harás? —

—¡Déjame en paz! —Tenía algo en mente; Había escuchado rumores de que, si un ángel era corrompido lo suficiente por un íncubo o un súcubo, podría llegar a convertirse en uno o una, pero no eran más que vagos rumores que había escuchado, podía llegar a matarla o mandarla al infierno con ayuda de otros demonios; tenía tantas posibilidades de deshacerse de ella, que el simple hecho de que alguien le estuviera molestando le parecía un juego de niños—

Volvió a su habitación y espero hasta que fuera poco más de las dos de la mañana. Salió descalzo de su habitación y entró en el pasillo de las chicas, no sentía ninguna presencia extraña así que le era perfecto. Sabía de una chica que le faltaba por corromper, Sissi. Sabía donde estaba su habitación. Se escabulló dentro y cerró la puerta tan suave como pudo.

—Buenas noches—Susurró al viento. Movió a la adolescente hasta ponerla bocabajo y luego se sentó en sus piernas—Es un sueño—Le susurró al oído. Ahora Sissi estaba bajo el poder del íncubo, y viviría la experiencia como un extraño sueño. Rápidamente le bajó la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda de la cintura para abajo, desabrochándose el pantalón de paso. Comenzó a estimular su miembro con los glúteos de ella, al tiempo que con sus dedos jugaba con su sexo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a Sissi, dejándola bocarriba otra vez, alzando ligeramente sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos. Comenzó a rozar el glande por su sexo al tiempo que escuchaba con la víctima soltaba ligeros suspiros—

—No…—Dijo en un sueño. William sonrió. Comenzó con cada movimiento a poner su miembro en la entrada, presionando lentamente para evitar hacerle daño. Estimulaba con sus dedos aquel órgano con forma de botón mientras intentaba penetrarla, y lentamente lo conseguía hasta que de un movimiento de cadera logró penetrarla por completo, sentía la energía fluir hacia él—

—Vamos…—Susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Sissi soltaba ahogados gemidos que para su buena suerte era poco audibles. Seguía con el movimiento sin cesar, notaba como el cuerpo de ella se llenaba de sudor a cada tiempo que él seguía con lo suyo. Se concentró tanto en lo que hacía, que sin darse cuenta cuando dio su estocada final, lo había hecho dentro de ella y bastante profundo. Sissi ya se había corrido una vez—Joder—Susurró—No importa—Realmente poca importancia le dio al asunto. La limpió lo más que pudo, la vistió y la arropó, evitando así que quedara alguna prueba de lo que había hecho. Salió de la habitación y rápidamente se encaminó a la suya, pero antes de llegar, alguien lo empujó desde atrás y cayeron ambos al piso, sentía una mano que le quemaba apretándole en el cuello y la otra en su antebrazo derecho, Laura—

—Hijo de…—Susurró—Te dije que las dejaras en paz—

—¡Necesito la energía! —Le espetó— No lo entiendes—

—Entiendo que no le tienes miedo a la muerte—Le puso una mano en la espalda, provocando que William se retorciera del dolor—Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez, a la siguiente no tendré piedad—Se quitó de encima y a una velocidad impresionante, desapareció—

—Maldita perra—Se puso de pie y entró en su habitación—

—**_Nosotros podemos encargarnos de ella, solo tienes que corromperla_**—Le susurró la presencia infernal en su habitación, tenía una forma humanizada muy extravagante y aterradora—

—Lo haré, solo dame tiempo—Se quitó la camisa y se miró en un espejo, por suerte las quemaduras solo eran superficiales—Mi próxima víctima será ella—Durmió esa noche bastante tranquilo—

La mañana llegó y luego de ducharse, por el camino se encontró con una solitaria Aelita, quien sonrió al saludarlo.

—Buenos días—Saludó la pelirrosa con su típica aura de inocencia—

—Buenos días, Aelita—Saludó William—Te veo bien—Lo hacía para llamar su atención, notó como se sonrojó ligeramente—

—Gracias—El pelinegro sabía el efecto que tenía su poder sobre las chicas a las que habían sido sus víctimas, y parecía que la primera en caer estaba siendo Aelita. Su inocencia en algunas cosas la hacían… demasiado maleable. Lo notó cuando, de la nada, tomó su mano sin querer—

—Oh lo… lo siento—

SI, había sido extraño. El íncubo sonrió para sus adentros, no tenía intención inmediata de hacerle algo a la pelirrosa.

—¿O sí? —Se dijo a si mismo mientras planeaba su movimiento. Desayunó y fue a clase rápidamente. El resto del día fue bastante normal.

Se encerró en su habitación a pensar nada más llegó la noche. La presencia infernal apareció en su habitación otra vez.

—Justo a tiempo—Le dijo—Hoy me desharé de esa chica y te necesito para que infundas un rumor de que la maté, aunque realmente la tengáis en el infierno—

—**_Que así sea_**—Susurró la presencia—

—Solo estate atento—

Investigó y dio con la habitación del ángel, tenía que hacerlo de inmediato, sin ningún contratiempo. Al llegar las dos de la mañana se puso en pie y tras armarse de valor salió de la habitación. Subió hasta el pasillo de las chicas y se acercó muy sigiloso hasta la habitación de Laura. Cogió aliento y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras sí con extrema precaución. Se la encontró dormida boca arriba, perfecto… casi.

—¿William? —Preguntó somnolienta, el muchacho reaccionó de golpe, sentándose en sus piernas y agarrándole ambas manos desde el antebrazo para que no pudiera moverse—

—Buenas noches—Saludó—Para tu desgracia, esto no es un sueño—Laura se alarmó—

—¡Déjame! —Le pidió, pero su fuerza era inferior a la del muchacho—

—No… esta noche te voy a corromper—No iba desarmado, sacó de su bolsillo una cinta negra que había robado del almacén mientras estaban en gimnasia el día anterior. Le agarró ambas manos y se las puso en el cuello, amarrándolas con la cinta y posteriormente a la cabecera de la cama—

—Por… favor—Sollozó el ángel. William se desabrochó su pantalón—Yo… solo hago mi trabajo—

—Y yo el mío—Le respondió con frialdad. Con sus manos logró desvestirla de la cintura para abajo mientras observaba con plenitud el cuerpo esbelto y delgado del ángel—Y pensar que vosotras estáis buenas—Se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a estimularla usando sus dedos—

—No… para… te lo suplico... me iré si quieres…—Sabía que podía llegar a morir si el íncubo no la dejaba en paz—No quiero morir—

—¿Y tu crees que yo sí? —Le preguntó—Este es tu castigo por no dejarme en paz cuando te lo pedí—Con su miembro comenzó a estimularla, pasando su glande por la entrada, haciendo amagos de penetrarla, notando como con cada vez, ella se desesperaba más y más—Lo siento, Laura—Rápidamente se apoyó con sus manos sobre el colchón y…—

—Duele… arde…—Gimió el ángel, William la había penetrado con fuerza sin apenas estimulación—

—Primera vez… que siento algo caliente…—Suspiro el muchacho. El ángel perdió el característico brillo de sus ojos al poco tiempo mientras el íncubo aumentaba bruscamente sus movimientos, provocando pesados suspiros en ella que rápidamente pasaron a ser gemidos—Si… gime—Aumentaba con fuerza sus movimientos, penetrándola con fuerza para asegurarse que se acordara de lo que había hecho. La miró a la cara, aparte de las lagrimas y su expresión derrotada, parecía que llevaba varias noches sin dormir, quizás había sido un gran golpe de suerte que la encontró durmiendo—

—Voy a… correrme—Gimió—Párate…—William no la escuchó y sintió como su cuerpo de contrajo. El muchacho siguió con sus movimientos hasta correrse dentro de ella—

—Eso fue genial—Susurró—Que bueno que tenemos toda la noche—

Su idea era drenarla por completo. Siguió con su asalto en diferentes posiciones, cada vez más el cerebro del ángel se rompía. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la presencia infernal se hizo presencia en la habitación de Laura.

—Me olvidaba de ti—Respondió William—Toda tuya—

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó ella—

—**_Bienvenida al infierno, ángel, serás un excelente entretenimiento para nuestros jóvenes… serás una excelente súcubo_**—Finalmente dijo la presencia. William se puso de pie y se alejó, notando como la presencia se abalanzaba sobre Laura y con cama y todo, de un brillo de luz se la llevó directo al infierno—

Camino despejado para empezar su harén, ¿Primera víctima?

Aelita

* * *

—**Continuará**—

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este short-fic, que igual tendrá un par de capítulos más…**

**Reviews: **

**Jafar2000: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Te aseguro que tendrá algunos capítulos más. ¡Espero que este te guste!**

**Felikis: Te aseguro que no. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos… espero que pronto, vamos.**

**¡Adiós!**

**_Never Surrender_**


End file.
